Crown of Roses
by moontown77
Summary: The dark-haired man felt shock at such an unusual sight, as he had never seen anyone have such vividly-colored hair. AU. SS.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Terra was as peaceful as the earth that rooted below it. The entirety of the tranquil kingdom was shielded by concrete brickwork, along with countless knights posted tall throughout the walls. However, it's fine external appearance could be considered deceiving, as the town within the intimidating walls was of another demeanor.

The virtuous inhabitants of Terra were pledged to their town, as each had a vile routine to play. Merchant stalls, taverns and inns were amongst some of the lively business that the bustling town had to offer. However, roads were narrow and unpaved, which only welcomed unwanted mud on days filled with rain. Buildings of brick and aged wood were outdated, as the years had only weathered them immensely. The market square was limited in size, even though it fills the thousands that walk by it everyday. The town was thriving, yet meager and in need of proper funding.

It wasn't the most polished city, but it undoubtedly held heart.

However, on the other side of that outmoded town, stretched a fence made of the most upscale iron. And behind the heaps of iron, stood an ornate castle made of the finest minerals in the world. Although hundreds of years old, it stood in pristine condition.

The red-headed ruler stood still, looking outside the wall-sized windows, hands resting behind his back. His lifeless eyes roamed freely among the gaudy courtyard, which was decorated in fields of bright roses.

"This kingdom lacks beautiful women." Sasori remarked, as he let out an exaggerated huff. His honey eyes gazed at the scattered herbalist in the courtyard, as they picked useful herbs from the lush-green courts.

"My father advised me to find a concubine, and still, every woman here looks almost identical. Absolutely _nothing_ stands out."

"Stands out?" His informant asked.

"There's nothing exciting to see; brown hair, blonde hair, brown eyes. It's all so very dull to me." Sasori explained.

"Your highness, if I may suggest, there is a specific woman I see daily amongst the townspeople." His informant advised.

"What's so special about her?" Sasori asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She is a maiden, born with exceptional rose-colored hair. An herbalist from the city, your highness."

"Rose-colored hair, you say?" The red-haired Prince questioned as he continued to look out the stained windows. His cold eyes quickly went from admiring the boring women in the courtyard, to scanning the run-downed town outside the castle's gates.

"What is her name?"

"Haruno, Sakura."

* * *

"Please don't worry, the medicine should get rid of the pain completely."

"You are god sent, Sakura."

It was a busy day in Terra's only apothecary shop, but satisfying to say the least. Sakura Haruno, a lead herbalist, lead the day with diligence.

She had eyes as green as vibrant emeralds, and skin as fair as porcelain. However, that wasn't the most noticeably beautiful feature. gathered in a red ribbon, was the pile of sleek pink hair that reached the curve of her lower back. It was attention grabbing, as the village was usually only filled with natural hues such as browns and blondes.

She was well-known in her humble town, not only for her unusual set of hair, but as a skilled herbalist that cared deeply for her patients. The bright woman was gentle, and spoke softly to those who had come to use her medicinal services. By the peak of the morning until the setting of nightfall, she'd be awake, grinding and fusing herbs. She took her job earnestly, and with a great sense of pride.

"Please take care." Sakura remarked to her leaving customer, with a gentle smile resting on her face.

As her customer exited the small shop, Sakura wiped her hands on her aged apron and continued to grind a mixture of medicinal plants. She went through a vast amount of ingredients daily, as the customer intake never seemed to come to a halt. On her free time, she would roam the fruitful fields that the kingdom had to offer, picking every flower and herb that was of use to the apothecary shop.

As the mixture came to a runny consistency, she set it aside, as it was now time to add the spring water she had brewed earlier.

However, her creation was cut short, as the door opened rather forcefully.

A tall man with blonde-colored hair entered the small shop. Immediately, Sakura noticed his unusual garment, as it looked fairly expensive. Her green eyes landed on the familiar crest that was branded on the silver chain around his neck.

He was from the royal court, which she deemed strange, as the castle had their own team of skilled herbalist within their walls.

What would a man with such power be doing in such a rural area?

"Welcome, sir, " Sakura greeted as she set her tools aside. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Sakura Haruno." The blonde sternly stated as he closed the wooden door behind him.

"I am Deidara, official messenger of Prince Sasori."

"P-Prince Sasori?" Sakura asked, taken aback as to why there was a royal messenger stating her name.

"You have been summoned by the Prince himself to meet with his highness tomorrow morning."

"What?" Sakura asked.

Never in her seventeen years of life, had Sakura faced anyone from the royal court, let alone the Prince himself. She knew nothing of the Prince, except that he lived in a lavish castle, and had never stepped foot outside the iron gates.

Prince Sasori was known as a careless prince, as he had turned the cheek to his own townspeople numerous times. From funding, to rebuilding and expanding the aged town, Sasori had denied any help for the much-needed renovations. His coldness was something he was known for by his own people, and Sakura was amongst them. She knew, that she wanted nothing to do with such a person; royalty or not.

Her mind was flooded with questions, however, she knew she couldn't accept such invitation, as she had a duty to fulfill.

"I'll have to politely decline," Sakura informed the royal messenger. "I have many patients to tend to tomorrow."

"Sorry, miss, I am unable to accept a declined invitation."

Sakura bit the bottom of her stained lips, uneasy with his answer, "Why? What does the matter involve?"

"Sakura Haruno, you have been chosen to be Prince Sasori's concubine."

"Concubine?" Sakura asked, her lush eyes widened.

"That's right. In other words, you'd be the Prince's mistress. You should feel _honored_ to be have taken into consideration."

Sakura was still, as anger filled her entire being. She was never one to submit to such a senseless offer, as her mind and body were her own. Frankly, she would rather _die_ than be considered someone's mistress.

"I apologize, but I can not accept his offer."

"With all due respect, Sakura, it's not like you have a choice when going up against someone in the royal family." Deidara countered.

"I am but a common girl, why would he have taken an interest in me? He has never even seen me in the flesh!" Sakura remarked, at the verge of tears.

"But he's heard _plenty_, m'lady." Deidara snickered.

"That's absurd, I refuse to-"

In the matter of a second, the royal messenger quickly unsheathed his sword, and pointed the sharp weapon between Sakura's eyes. She stood still in absolute fear, as she had never faced such a malicious act before. Her breath quickly picked up it's pace, as she felt the pounding of her heart begin to intensify.

"I'd hate for his highness to see a scratch on your pretty face."

Sakura swallowed her fear, as she felt herself collapse to the floor. Her upper body still stood, as her eyes never left the intimidating blade staring her in the face.

"You are formally required to appear at the castle tomorrow morning, and that is an order."

His rigorous hands quickly put his sword back in it's scabbard. Cold, blue eyes then began to scan the fragile woman from head to toe.

"And wear something nice, won't you?"

* * *

Night fell as the buoyant town was now blanketed in darkness. Not a shed of light was seen through the countless windows that inhabited the frayed buildings.

However, a stir was beamed from the apothecary shop that was nestled in the heart of the marketsquare. The fumbling woman had a wide arrangement of medicinal containers out in front of one of the shop's tables. Carefully she labeled each canister to it's respectful user.

The second after she saw the blade flash right before her eyes, she knew she wasn't in safe territories any longer. She contemplated through the entirety of the day, deciding on what would the most logical decision to make.

And ultimately, it had come to this.

"Sakura."

A frightened gasp escaped her now quivering lips, as her head turned back to the unexpected visitor.

"Relax, it's just me." Ten-Ten, her loyal friend and herbalist assured, as she entered through the back entrance.

"Have you decided?" The woman asked, onlooking the actions of the pink-haired woman.

"Ten-Ten, I-" Sakura began in a low tone, finding it difficult to phrase what was next.

"I plan on leaving, tonight."

Ten-Ten became quiet at the sharp words, but knew it had to be done, "I understand."

"I can't bare to be ogled and used by such a cruel, cruel person." Sakura cried out, as tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, this is selfish of me."

"It's absolutely not, Sakura!" Ten-ten corrected her as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's frail shoulders. "Do not waste your life away for a heartless man who doesn't care about the well-being his own people."

A blanket of comfort now surrounded the pink-haired woman, as Ten-Ten's assuring insight gave her a thread of hope.

"I've labeled each canister for my patients," Sakura said. "Please give them my regards, and my apologies."

"Don't worry about them. We're not short of any herbalist here." The brown haired woman said with a smile.

"Now quickly, the fish merchants will begin to venture out any minute now. Hide in their carriage, and escape once they begin their day at sea."

Sakura fiercely nodded at her friends careful instructions. Ten-Ten took Sakura into her arms once again, as it may be the last time she would see the sought-after woman.

"Be safe."

* * *

The road was rigorous, long and dull. Sakura had remained quiet, as informed, hiding between a tower of empty wicker barrels. She counted the hours, or at least attempted, as the dragging of the carriage seemed to carry on for eternities.

However, with time, everyone reaches their destination. Just as expected, the carriage had stopped near the designated lake. With stealth, Sakura had snuck out the pile of barrels, and quietly made her way towards the over-grown forest that unknowingly awaited her arrival. She propped the hood of her cape above her head, making sure her pink locks weren't visible. After all, they are what got her in this situation in the first place.

The herbalist had grown weary, as she walked the unmarked path through the towering forest. However, she knew she had to continue the path to east. East held friendly villages, and kingdoms that welcomed fleeing foreigners. However, the objective was to get there, alive.

As she walked through the grassy earth, her eyes quickly landed on familiar hedges. Sakura, on her knees now, picked every useful herb that she had come across. Handfuls of chamomile and echinacea were all gently placed into her bag.

To her, this was the ultimate feeling of serene.

No matter what pains she had encountered in her life, she never underestimated the gentle power that nature held. When she immersed herself in it, it almost felt as if nothing was out of place.

Although undeniably tired, she began to hum lightly to herself, as her dainty hands continued to pick the wild plants. However, her moment of tranquility was unfortunately cut much more shorter than expected.

"What are you doing here?"

Her gentle humming stopped at the sound of the callous, cold voice. Sakura felt her breath hitch once again, as she was afraid to turn around.

"I'm just someone from a nearby village." She responded quietly.

"The nearest village is over a hundred miles away," The voice spoke. "Show yourself," He demanded the cloaked woman.

Carefully, Sakura turned her head, only to be met with another blade once again.

She was unable to focus on the man behind the careless sword, as all she could give her attention to was the blade that was being pointed carelessly at her.

"Show yourself." He demanded again.

However, shock overtook her body, and was unable to do as she was requested. Her breath quickened, and her panic became noticeable.

Dark, obsidian eyes scanned the earthy floor she surrounded, and noticed the pile of herbs that she had gathered. He thought to himself, that she must be an herbalist of some sort, and quickly figured she wasn't an actual threat.

"Calm yourself, I'm not going to hurt you, woman." The mysterious man spoke, letting the hand that wielded his sword fall to his side. He kneeled down next to the cloaked woman.

Without hesitation, he reached for the hood that shielded the still woman's appearance, and pulled it back. And as a result, an astounding amount of rose-colored hair fell down the woman's shoulders.

The dark-haired man felt shock at such an unusual sight, as he had never seen anyone have such vividly-colored hair.

Not only was she already a rarity with coral strands, but she was undeniably a beautiful girl as well. This baffled him, as it was unusual to see such a woman walk around the forest unaccompanied. Wide green eyes pierced right through his dark orbs. He couldn't help but want to know, just who was this veiled woman?

"_Who are you_?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

This was 100000% the product of binge watching Snow White with the Red Hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm an herbalist." She replied in a shaken voice, as her eyes averted his own.

"Herbalist?" The dark-haired man questioned. His dark eyes continued to pierce her image, as her existence was almost too implausible to believe. Yet, all delicate features aside, he just wasn't capable of taking his eyes off that unusual array of rose-colored hair. It was long, sleek, and just called to be touched.

"Yes." She replied with a soft voice, as she still remained apprehensive. Her small shoulders remained stiff, and low, as she was still startled. The man noticed her uneasy body language, and let out a defeated sigh.

"I said I'm not going to hurt you," He replied once again. "Please relax."

As the promising words left his mouth, the fearful green eyes carefully began to lift their view from the grassy terrain, and upwards towards the nameless man that knelt before her. Staring directly at her, were a set of dark eyes, that were complimented by tousled, raven-colored hair. His face looked sculpted almost, as he daunted a sharp jaw and prominent cheekbones. To say the least, Sakura felt rather bashful, as she stared at such a man.

From the corner of her green orbs, the pink-haired woman had then noticed a trickle of blood fall from the man's arm. It seemed as if he was attacked by some sort of animal, as the blood seeped through his dark clothing. With closer inspection, she noticed an open gash running throughout his arm.

"You're hurt." She mentioned.

"It was a pack of wild boar." He replied collectedly, clearly not affected as much as she thought he'd be.

"I can help," Sakura asked as she reached for his wounded arm. "It could be infected."

Taken aback by her action, the man quickly redacted his arm from her sudden touch. Sharp, cautious eyes looked fixedly at the mysterious pink-haired woman.

"How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" He asked.

"I'd never even _think_ of poisoning anyone."

"I am not trusting a woman with unusual hair that I just met." He countered.

Sakura, driven to help, swallowed her apprehension and did what she felt was correct for the unexpected situation. Hastily, she ran her arm against his blade. She winced, as a small amount of blood began to seep through her own clothing, and run down her own arm.

"Are you insane?!" The baffled man shouted, as his eyes couldn't dare look away from the woman's fresh wound.

With nimble fingers, Sakura quickly opened the bag she had carried, and pulled out a small canister. With hesitation, she opened it, and ran the remedial cream along her self-made laceration.

In only a matter of seconds, the once trickling slit halted its production of blood.

"Now do you trust me?" She asked.

The once skeptical man swallowed his doubt, as he noticed the miraculous remedy at work.

"How did it stop the bleeding so quickly?" He asked, appalled.

"It's mostly witch hazel."

Warily, the man stretched out his wounded arm towards her. With a gentle smile, Sakura gently rolled his sleeves upwards, in order to better asses his wounds. While examining his injury, she had noticed that his clothes seemed rather costly, almost as if he was ranked high in whichever kingdom he hailed from. He was dressed in dark, lavish material, that was garnished with detailed silver accents. She then noticed a silver crest in the symbol of a fan that hung from the base of his collar.

"Where do you come from?" He asked, before she even had a chance to ask him the same question.

"Terra." She replied lowly.

"And where are you headed?" He continued.

"I- I don't know." She replied with apprehension, as she still was unaware of what she was to do.

"You don't know?" The man asked with a puzzled face, "Did you flee your Kingdom?"

Sakura swallowed her uneasiness, as his pressing question was worth more than he realized. She hesitated, but decided it was best to speak the truth.

"You see, I had to leave Terra for reasons of my own."

"Such as?" He lingered.

However, before she could speak her part, the sound of rapid hooves was heard nearby. The obvious sound became louder, as Sakura now saw a figure in the distance.

"There you are!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Took you long enough." The dark-haired man replied in a stern voice.

A blonde man was now seen, riding on a sandy-colored horse, and holding onto a rope that held another horse secured.

"You lost your horse." The blonde said.

"You think I haven't noticed?" The dark-haired man snickered.

The blonde man leaped off his stallion and walked closer to the two. His blue eyes immediately landed on Sakura, as he as well had never seen such strange color of hair before. But just as quickly as she caught his attention, so did the wound that was being treated.

"Sasuke! What happened? And whose the girl?" The blonde asked, wearing familiar attire that _Sasuke_ was wearing.

"I let my guard down against a pack of wild boar," Sasuke explained the wound that Sakura was currently tending to. "This is Sakura, an herbalist from Terra."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sakura replied to the blonde, who was taken aback by the girls daunting beauty. He felt his cheeks quickly grow rather warm.

"Ah, I… I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He stated.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." She replied, and quickly turned her head to the man kneeled in front of her. "Sir, I'm afraid you haven't told me your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha. We come from the Kingdom of Ignis." He added.

"Ignis?" She questioned.

"Mm. You've heard of it?" Naruto asked.

"You're.. you're the neighboring Kingdom I believe." Sakura answered, trying to piece information.

"That's right." Sasuke replied as he watched her careful fingers now wrap a clean cloth around his arm.

"You're known for your golden root." Sakura exclaimed, referring to the medicinal herb that was difficult to obtain in her own kingdom.

"Yes, we have plenty of those around." Sasuke answered.

"It's such a difficult herb to come across. You should consider yourselves beneficial." Sakura replied as she tore the cloth, and tucked it carefully within itself. "All done"

"Amazing." Naruto said lowly, as he admired her handy-work.

"I should get going." Sakura said as she stood. She bowed politely to Sasuke, who now stood as well, "Please be careful with your wound. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you."

"Where will you be going?" Sasuke asked the departing woman.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why don't you come back to our camp for the meanwhile? The deep woods can be dangerous without being accompanied." Sasuke suggested.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm up at his invitation. Quickly, she averted her eyes from his own, "I... I shouldn't be a bother."

"I'm sure you can use some ailment. The trek from Terra is tiresome." Sasuke explained.

Usually, she would run from such an invitation, as she was wary of any strangers. But for some strange reason, she wholeheartedly felt as if she could trust him.

"Well, that's true." She spoke lowly.

"Then come." He said, as he extended his arm to her.

With a gentle smile, and a blushful face, she accepted his hand.

* * *

Their temporary camp was stationed on an abandoned watchtower that was overgrown with wild moss. According to Sasuke, the watchtower once belonged to the Kingdom of Ignis. But as the centuries changed, so did the land and regulations. The land they were currently on was now considered neutral terrain. However, when out on duties, Sasuke and Naruto used the watchtower as their base.

"Is Naruto coming to down to eat?" Sakura asked Sasuke, as they sat leisurely around the pleasant campfire. Naruto stood guard on the very peak of the watchtower, keeping his watch.

"I promised him a feast when we return tonight, I think he is keeping himself occupied until then."

Sakura smiled at the dark-haired man sitting across from her. She may have only met him a couple hours prior, but she already deemed him such a kind, cordial person. Kind enough to share his meal with her, and kind of enough to lend her his uniformed jacket to rally against the cold. What fate she must have to run into such a courteous man.

"Thank you for the meal, Sasuke."

"I should be thanking you," He countered, as he looked down at his well-bandaged arm. "I could have received an infection if not treated properly."

"I'm just doing what any herbalist would have done."

Dark eyes looked at the small woman behind the changing glaze of the campfire. She truly was a rare specimen, holding such beauty, and daunting a bundle of rose-colored hair. He could only imagine the type of unwanted attention she received. He knew how men were, and how ruthless they become when it deals with beautiful women.

"Have you ever attracted trouble because of the color of your hair?" He asked.

"Well, the truth is…" She began softly, as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "It was the reason I had to leave Terra."

"How so?" He asked, intrigued by her words.

A wistful feeling ran through her, as she thought about the unfortunate events that had happened the day before. She swallowed her uneasiness before she spoke, "Prince Sasori had ordered me to become his concubine."

"_What_?" Sasuke choked out in disbelief.

"He sent one of his _law-abiding_ knights to the apothecary shop, and told me I had until the next morning to appear before his highness."

"So the rumors about Prince Sasori are true," Sasuke stated. "He's a crooked prince."

"I could've told you that." Sakura said as she crossed her arms, "A crooked prince dedicated only to himself, and not to his own people."

"Did they say what the consequences were?" He asked.

"No, but he pulled his blade before my face, and told me he'd hate for the prince to see it scratched up." She spoke lowly, her face giving a mournful look.

Sasuke felt the pit of his stomach drop, as he remembered that he as well pulled a blade on her. He couldn't imagine the sheer terror she must have felt at that precise moment. His conscious began to grow undeniably guilty, as he was now ashamed of his distressing action.

"I apologize for pulling my blade on you earlier."

Sakura quickly shook her head at his words, "You were being careful, I understand."

"If you'd like, we can take you to Ignis tonight, and you can decide if it is a Kingdom you seek fit."

Pure shock was shown on Sakura's face, as Sasuke's words clearly had much of an effect on her. _A new Kingdom? So quickly?_ She felt her heart race at the thought of being in a Kingdom she had little to no prior knowledge to.

"I... I don't want to be such a burden." Her whisper reached him.

"You're not a burden. You are capable of producing highly affective medicinals, and I have experienced it firsthand. We can always use more experienced herbalist."

Sakura felt the blood rush to her cheeks, as such high words were spoken of her.

"If you decide to join us, you will be protected under law. Ignis welcomes travelers seeking refuge."

Ignis, from what she has heard, seemed like a prosperous and amiable Kingdom. And it didn't hurt knowing she would have such a man to assure her of her safety.

"It's time, Sasuke!" Naruto called from the top of the watchtower, as he then began to make his way down.

Sasuke then stood, as he grabbed the bucket that was readily filled with water from the nearby lake. Quickly, he watered the once lively campfire. Seeing as he was readying to leave, Sakura stood as well.

"Choose your own fate." Sasuke said sternly, as he walked over to his colt behind him.

Green eyes followed his every movement, as he hopped on the awaiting horse. Naruto came running down from the watchtower and onto the grassy terrain, and quickly hopped on his own horse as well. The able horse that carried the dark-haired man, now trotted steadily towards Sakura, as instructed by its handler.

She was now face to face with the man awaiting her decision.

She spent the entirety of her seventeen years in Terra. Being an herbalist, allowed her have a deeper understanding of her own people, and how she could help ail them. She knew the archaic town all too well, as she dedicated herself to apothecary and its clients. Never had she pictured herself in such a crucial decision, never had she even pictured herself leaving the kingdom she once had called home. To start a new life felt unusual, frightening almost; but she knew it had to be done.

Carefully, she held out her hand.

A smile landed on Sasuke's face, as he readily extended his hand. As their hands met, he carefully helped Sakura onto the front of his saddle. She felt his warmth radiate on her back, and couldn't help but blush at the unfamiliar encounter. His hands slipped past the small of her waist, and held onto the reins that controlled the horse.

"She's coming too?!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, a smile plastered all over his face.

"Settle down, Uzumaki." Sasuke ordered, as he began to order the horse to move. Slowly, they began their course back to Ignis.

Perhaps, this was for the best decision she could have made.

* * *

An enraged red-head paced the throne room in Terra's lavish castle. It had been an entire day, and his newly appointed concubine had not showed up as intended. He'd never make such a commotion for a meager commoner. But in this case, a pink-haired commoner had refused his orders, and that was considered instant punishment.

The sound of rushing footsteps became prominent, as the door to the throne room quickly opened.

"Your highness, there was no sign of Ms. Haruno around town." His messenger stated.

"Did you search thoroughly, as I requested?" Sasori asked, his voice firm.

"Yes, your highness."

Sasori felt the surface of his skin crawl, as he couldn't believe that a no-name herbalist had the nerve to abandon his request, let alone his kingdom. He was livid, as he thought any other woman from town would be _honored_ to take such a role.

"However, we did hear the fisherman speak of a woman seen running off into the woods by the reservoir."

With this viral piece of information, Sasori climbed up the small set of stairs that led to the gold-painted throne. He made himself comfortable, now sitting upon the authoritative chair. He cocked his head to side, and put on a devious smile.

"Sounds like she's headed towards the Kingdom of Ignis."

* * *

"I'd say we're about a couple of thousand feet away." Naruto said as the three continued to lead the horses down the flourishing forest. Sakura still felt anxious, at the thought of stepping foot inside a new Kingdom.

She never thought she'd have to start her life over. After making such a well-known name of herself in Terra, she couldn't picture herself doing it all over again with such success. Negative thoughts began to swarm her head. _What if she couldn't find work? Where would she stay? What if she had to go back and face Sasori?_

"Sasuke?" She asked the man behind her. "Will I be able to find work right away? I'd hate to be such a burden."

"Don't worry." Was all he managed to say.

"Do you think I can open a tab at an inn? Until I am able to repay them? Is it possible?" Her mind exploded with doubt.

"We have boarding for you, as we do for every traveler that seeks refuge." The dark-haired man spoke behind her.

"_Or_ you can stay with my sister Ino for the meanwhile," Naruto added. "She tends to the gardens in the castle. I think you'd get along with her."

"I wouldn't reach for that idea." Sasuke stated.

"Hey, she's a nice woman when she wants to be!" The blonde defended his sisters honor.

"Don't worry Sakura," Sasuke reassured the woman pressed against his chest. "I'll take it upon myself to make sure your situation is taken care of."

The anxiety that was beginning to reside within her, quickly dissolved, as he spoke such gentle words. She didn't know what she did to deserve such hospitality from a stranger. She made note, to thank him properly once she was settled.

"Sasuke," She spoke lowly.

However, her words were suddenly cut short, as the three now exited the overgrown forest. What stood in front of them now, was a scene she was completely unfamiliar with.

The defensive walls, made of strong masonry, stood towering over them. A man-made river surrounded the great walls, as it's only entrance was through a broad, wooden bridge. Sakura looked up, as she saw various men standing tall, watching their post in their towers.

"They're back!" She heard one of them shout.

Her eyes then wandered back to the masonry walls, as she was now close enough to pay attention to the smaller details. She noticed fan symbols engraved on every tower that was supplemented in the walls.

"Sasuke, is that the symbol of the Kingdom?" Sakura asked, as she recalled seeing the same symbol on the base of his collar.

"Mm. It's the symbol of the royal family."

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, as the horses began to trot on the bridge. The gates then began to open for their arrival. The guardsmen that watched the gate, moved aside as Sasuke and Naruto motioned their horses through the gate.

"Prince Sasuke, Uzumaki, welcome back."

Dismayed at what she had just heard, Sakura looked behind her shoulder, and met the dark eyes that stared straight ahead into the realm of _his_ Kingdom.

"Prince?"

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning awakened the vast land of Ignis, as the blazing sun began to rise over the slumbering town. Inside the castle gates, showed a lively scene, as hurried staff walked briskly along the courtyard. Gardners tended the various greenery, as castle-maids swept the cobblestone floor. And unlike the keepers and laborers that vowed themselves to Terra, everyone working within the gates of Ignis seemed rather... merry.

Sakura's eyes widened at the view that was hosted outside of one of the castle's large, glazed windows.

For the night, she was stationed to stay in the suite of Naruto's sister, Ino. Although there was shelter at the main town's inn, Naruto insisted for Sakura to stay with his sister. Ino was the head horticulturist in the castle's grounds. From the seems of it, Sakura could see that she kept the grounds in immaculate condition, as it was filled with budding flowers and forestry that flourished the courtyard.

"Good morning, Sakura Haruno." The blonde woman spoke, as she opened the door unannounced.

Ino was a graceful, tall and a naturally gifted blonde. Her long, silken strands of champagne-blonde hair reached past her small waist, and her eyes were as crystal as the clearest body of water. Simply put, Sakura had never seen such a beautiful woman before.

"Miss Uzumaki." Sakura said.

"Technically it's Miss Yamanaka. Naruto is my half brother."

Sakura politely bowed at her correction, "Yes, of course."

"Well, how did you sleep? Did the guest bedroom treat you well?"

"Ah, yes. It was perhaps the best sleep I've gotten in a very long time."

Ino nodded, knowing only a small batch of information on where Sakura was from. She knew the strange-haired woman was from Terra, a distant kingdom that no one really speaks of. But from the hearsay and tales that bubbles around the town, Terra and its nobles were painted as cruel.

"Well, come on then. Prince Sasuke has ordered me to show you around the grounds." Ino announced, trying to lighten up the mood.

"H-He has?" Sakura asked, unaware of what was on the days agenda.

Since finding out Sasuke's unexpected title, Sakura had grown a bigger intimidation around the reigning prince. Truthfully speaking, she felt rather nervous, as knowing that such a high-ranking sovereign had invited her to his prosperous kingdom.

"Of course he has. Now go along and take a bath." Ino commanded, as she dropped a folded piece of a wine-colored cloth onto sakura's arms.

"You can change into this."

* * *

The Castle's ground was ridiculously upkept, as Ino pointed out every part of her doing. They two girls walked along the delicate rose garden, which was breathtakingly beautiful. Dozens of rose bushes were placed along the stone path they walked upon. The long-stemmed flowers ranged from colors and hues, from a deep crimson, to a modest white. There must have been hundreds, giving the garden area a sweet, aromatic scent.

"I usually tend to the roses twice a day. Over there-" She pointed to a marble pavilion structure, topped with an ornamental roof, "-Is where your highnesses usually gather for their morning tea."

Sakura stood quiet, as she nodded carefully, soaking up every new bit of information.

"Right across from the garden-" Ino turned, her long, ice-blonde hair turned with her, "-Is the first Ignis Chapel. On Sundays the townspeople are allowed to attend a service alongside the nobles."

Sakura looked at Ino, "They're allowed to set foot inside the gates?"

The blonde nodded her head, "In more ways than that. Townspeople are also allowed to attend royal festivals, and workshop classes that they may host. The Uchihas try to keep the royal gates open as much as they can."

Circumstances were not so similar back in the egoistical rule of Terra. A regular townsperson stepping foot on royal ground was an automatic death sentence. Under no circumstances, without a royals permission, was a person of inferior blood allowed to even think about crossing the castle gates.

"That's so... strange." Sakura admitted.

"Well considering where you come from, it is quite strange," Ino said in a cheeky tone. "Terra is awfully tyrannical from what we have heard."

"I can't seem to argue with that." Sakura admitted.

"Well, then, it's a favorable thing that the prince just scooped you up isn't it?" Ino said as she playfully linked her arm with Sakura's.

"And you know, I think the prince is very fond of you."

"Wh.. what ever do you mean?" Sakura asked, finding it rather difficult to process her words.

"Prince Sasuke isn't one to just bring a woman on his own horse and allow for her to stay on castle grounds."

Sakura grew quiet, unable to respond.

"Speechless are you?" Ino asked with a sly smile.

"I... I know it's uncommon," Sakura huffed under her breath, as she felt embarrassed with the situation.

"Don't be so bashful," Ino commented. "You are the talk of the courtyard!"

"I... I didn't mean to be."

"Well, It's a little too late for that dear. You come in here on the prince's horse, and covered in this unusual pink set of hair." Ino stated as she took another look at the bundle of pastel-colored hair.

"It's quite hard not to talk about you."

Completely flustered, Sakura felt herself sulk. She was never one to seek attention, or let alone seek any form of validation from others. She knew the way she had arrived was rather bold, but she wasn't aware of how scandalous it had become.

"Don't be so coy, come on." Ino remarked, followed by a low sigh. She grabbed Sakura's arm, and led her to the side of the castle grounds they haven't yet touched.

* * *

The active training grounds were filled with striking knights and young squires, practicing their defense with one another. The constant clash of metal swords echoed in a continuous rupture, as the field was filled by the dozens.

In most Kingdoms, nobles were not expected to ever pick up a weapon, let alone fight. And yet, with impecable posture, Sasuke strategically dodged every strike that Naruto had thrown at him. The blonde, feeling defeated, dropped his sword with a loud grunt.

"I give up!" Naruto groaned.

Tired from their rigorous combat, Sasuke began to stretch his limbs, careful with his still bandaged arm. His breath became ragged, as the strenuous activity left a pull on his body.

"It's been quite the day, hasn't it?" Naruto asked as he began to clean the hilt of his sword.

"I suppose so." Sasuke agreed.

"Itachi and the queen will be returning soon." Naruto said.

"I'm aware." Sasuke replied, as he now made his way towards the exiting wooden gates.

"The grounds are in tip-top shape. They'll be pleased with the new layout," Naruto boasted, as he looked at the freshly-planted plants that graced the edges of the training field. "Seems like Ino and the rest of the horticulturist planted some golden roots."

"I see." Sasuke said, as he noticed the yellow flowers sprouting in bundles. He recalled Sakura speaking of the flower, and how beneficial they were.

"Well, speaking of flowers." Naruto chimed.

Peeking behind a stone column, the blonde landed his eyes on two familiar figures. Ino, his half sister, was idly walking with the speak of the town, Sakura Haruno.

"It's Ino, and it seems she's still showing Sakura around." Naruto spoke the obvious.

"I assigned that to be her duty today." Sasuke said, placing his longsword back into its sheath.

"Oh," Naruto replied, as he watched the two women from afar now. From what he could see, Ino stopped in front of the castle's main watchtower, and pointed at the very top.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Let me borrow that hooded cloak." Sasuke requested, as he eyed the short cloak that Naruto had just tied around his neck.

"Sure." Naruto agreed, as he carelessly then threw the bundle of black towards his prince. Not many can get away with such an action, but surely the prince can.

Sasuke threw the robe over his shoulder, and propped the hood over his dark-haired locks. Of course he was still recognizable, but only from a tight distance.

Uniformly, Naruto followed Sasuke's long strides, as they both trailed behind the two women. Once directly behind the girls, Sasuke cleared his throat, catching their full attention as they turned their heads.

"Prince Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed, as she noticed the usually noble man draped in a strange cloak. Quickly, she bowed her head.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked the two girls.

"It went well. Ino replied, as she placed a hand on Sakura's arm. "I believe Sakura has a good knowledge of the grounds now, your highness."

Sakura gave a seemingly nervous smile at her reassuring words.

"Very well. I can take it from here. Thank you for your time, Ino." Sasuke spoke, as he nodded to the surprised woman.

"Of course, your highness."

"I suppose you can also home Sakura for another night?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, your highness." Ino repeated.

"Why don't you walk your sister back to her quarters?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Of course." Naruto agreed, nodding at his half sister. He extended his hand, only to be met with a scoff by the fair-haired woman.

"I'll await you in my quarters tonight, Sakura." Ino reminded the novice.

"Ah, yes." Sakura nodded quickly.

Ino gave a stern nod, and proceeded to walk back to the building that house their respective quarters. Naruto trailed closely behind.

"Sasu- I mean, your highness." Sakura quickly corrected herself, as she bowed politely to Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help but lightly chuckle at her slight mishap, "You don't have to be so formal, Sakura. If I introduced myself to you without my title, you may call me as so."

"Ah, yes, Sasuke." She corrected herself.

"Did Ino show you around the courtyard?"

"Oh, of course. I don't believe I'm as familiarized as she stated, but with time I can get better."

"How do you feel about it?" He asked.

Sakura's bright jades looked over him as a gentle smile was placed on her lips. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad, however," He began, as he turned his head to the distance beyond the castle. "There's one more place that I'd like to show you."

Without questions, Sakura nodded her head ferociously.

"Tsunade Senju runs the medical apothecary we have on the grounds. She is the best physician that we have." Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing, "She has quite the vast amount of knowledge, but she can be a bit intimidating."

He led Sakura across the courtyard, and behind the towering buildings. Distanced from the castle, a smaller building made of the same stone material stood in place. Sasuke opened the wooden door, waiting for the pink-haired woman to enter before him.

"Thank you." Sakura replied lowly.

Inside, an opening room stood surrounded with great-oak shelves. In the middle of the room, an ornamental chandelier hung lit with a dim light. Alongside the right wall, was a pleasant fireplace. The comforting fire radiated heat, giving the room a warm feel.

Labeled jars with different colored liquid swarmed the busy bookshelves. Curiously, Sakura walked up to the foreign liquids and proceeded to read their labels. Various concoctions caught her eye, as she knew some of these to be remarkably hard to get a hold of.

Compared to her small apothecary in Terra, this giant of apothecary was quite literally built for Kings.

A door opened, revealing a tall, graceful blonde with the lightest shade of hazel eyes Sakura had ever seen.

"Young Prince, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She spoke, adjusting her robe. "Oh, and whose this?"

"Tsunade, this is Sakura Haruno, the girl you were informed about."

"Oh, yes. The girl who cured your infectious arm." Tsunade, the head herbalist spoke so casually. Her eyes skimmed the strange pink-haired woman that stood closely next to the prince.

"It's a pleasure," Sakura said, as she politely bowed her head.

The intimidating blonde continued to pierce her dagger-like eyes at the smaller woman. "Haruno, where are you from?"

"I come from Terra, miss."

"From the apothecary in their royal grounds I assume?" Tsunade snarked.

"Ah, no." Sakura grew embarrassed.

"Then you know, many starting herbalist usually work at the apothecary in the town square and not on royal grounds."

Sakura felt her cheeks reddened, as she was unaware how to respond. She wouldn't mind any work that was handled to her. If her days consisted of wiping floors on her knees then she would have happily obliged. She didn't want to come off as an uppity-matron who would only work within the castle's gates.

"Ah, I-" Sakura began.

"I think Sakura would be of a great help here," Sasuke spoke, clearly pushing for Tsunade's approval. "Besides, it is I who is recommending her. Don't you trust a Prince's judgment?"

Tsunade crossed her arms, unsettled with Sasuke's words. If the choice was hers, she would see the pink-haired woman away, seeing as the apothecary wasn't in need of another herbalist. But denying the prince's orders wasn't an option.

"I never take applicants from out of town, but if his highness suggest your talents... then I suppose I have no choice." Tsunade spoke, walking across the room. "How long have you been studying?"

"Since I was a child, Miss Senju. I was raised without parents, and was taken in by an herbalist. Until

her passing, she taught me everything she could teach me about botany."

Unknowing of her situation, Sasuke's face softened. He felt careless to be unaware of her dismal situation. Since she spoke of her desertion from Terra, he pondered if she was leaving behind any family she held. But to now know the plight she had come from, made him want to guide her even further.

Sakura, bearing a smile thorough it all, bowed her head at the blonde, "I may not be from this Kingdom, but I swear I will take care of these people as if they were my own."

Tsunade studied the curious woman once more, as she reached for a leather-bounded book on the shelf.

"If you come back tomorrow, bright and early, you can show me a thing of two of what you know."

Green eyes widened, as the hopeful words reached her. Sakura, grateful to even be considered, bowed her head politely to Tsunade.

"I vow my service, Miss Senju."

"We bow to no one but the royals." Tsunade commented, a lazy smile on her red lips. She handed Sakura the book she had reached for.

"I give this book to every herbalist that has walked through my doors. It list every herb Ignis homes and the benefits they each give. Study it well."

"Absolutely I will."

* * *

The sky darkened to a somber shade, as the long-winded day began to come to a fulfilling end. Sakura, although overwhelmed by the jist of the change, felt a smile on her face. To be in such a welcoming kingdom, and to be able to continue her passions, truly felt fortuitous in such manner.

Of course she had missed the people in Terra, and of course she still felt the pang of guilt. But if she had stayed there, her future would have become disturbingly bleak.

"You look rather pensive." Sasuke interrupted the inner working of her thoughts, as they continued to walk across the grounds. "What are you thinking about?"

"I-" She began, as she turned to face him. However, she swallowed the swarming thoughts that fogged her mind, and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Bringing me here. I don't deserve the hospitality you have shown me."

"Of course you do. You might have possibly saved my life." Sasuke countered.

For a small while, they continued to walk silently, closely to one another. Sakura, staggered by his kindness, truly was at a loss for words. To be given such lavish opportunities truly didn't seem real.

"If Tsunade gives me the word and her approval on your employment, then you'll be able to have your own quarters as well."

"I- I can't possibly." Sakura spoke softly, feeling such modesty at his courteous words.

"Why not? Everyone that gives their time and labor to the castle grounds is given their proper shelter within it," Sasuke said.

"I.. I see."

Sasuke noticed her bashful composure, as her head faced downwards.

"Don't tell me, you're not fond of the Kingdom?"

"Absolutely not!" She countered the second after he spoke. She stood in her steps, facing him with wide eyes now. "It's absolutely captivating, and ran with such care," She explained, as she unconsciously grabbed his hands with her own. And yet with her reassuring words, she still felt timid, as she looked towards the cobblestone grounds. "I just feel as if you are doing too much for me."

"Too much?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raising. "Did you think I would take you in and let you run lost in the town square?"

"Well, yes." Sakura admitted, her hands pulling away from his own.

Sasuke sighed at her admittance.

"We make sure every refugee that comes through our doors are personally helped. We determine their strengths and professions, and then continue to place them in their rightful field." Sasuke explained.

"And as for you." He said, as he looked at his still bandaged arm. "I am in your debt."

Sakura stood quiet, as she observed the prince that walked just a step further than her.

Ino had portrayed him as a kind, yet intimidating man. The ice-blonde had mentioned of how many people adored the prince, yet still slightly were timid by his presence. She could see it now, the kindhearted man that does what he can for his people, but with a rather stern way of being.

"I'd like to help you, if you'd let me." He propositioned.

Sakura's jades met the darkness that was his eyes. A smile met her soft-pink lips.

"Who am I to deny a prince?" She mocked herself, making light of her misfortunes.

Sasuke smiled at her humor, "You'd worry about a lot less with this one."

His captivating smile was enough for her cheeks to flush. She felt her heart pummel in a more vigorous fashion. Quickly, she averted her eyes from his, feeling more bashful than usual.

The two found themselves in front of the tall, stone building that housed the Uzumaki living chambers along with other ground-workers. Sakura turned her back to the building, now facing the dark-haired man, yet her eyes remained low.

"Thank you for walking me."

"It's the least I can do," Sasuke spoke. He reached his hand into the pocket of his surcoat, and pulled out the infamous golden root flower.

"Sasuke, this is-"

"-The golden-root you spoke so fondly of. If you'll be using it in your apothecary, perhaps you should familiarize yourself with it."

Sakura felt the warmth of his slight touch, as his hand handed her the brilliant sun-colored flower.

Graciously, she accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Along with the passing weeks, came the colorful tide of spring. The ordered gardens of Ignis had bloomed over the crossing of seasons. The late winter had brought plentiful witch-hazel and rich sage. But amongst the start of the new season, bloomed meadows of sweet lilac, which just happened to be used to treat a handful of ailments.

In the ground's apothecary, a pink-haired woman kept busy with the bundles of the amethyst-colored plant. Carefully, she plucked the silk-like petals, along with its leaves, and set them inside their designated glass jars. The leaves would be used for fragance, while the stems would be used in herbal mixtures.

Throughout the three weeks, she had mustered every ounce of diligence and knowledge she had, in order to show Tsunade what she was capable of. Countless nights of mixing and preparing medicine were spent in the ward. It was the twenty-first straight day of working, and yet she received no confirmation of her permanent position. Yet, she remained hopeful, and continued the tasks she was told to carry.

A contended sigh left her lips, as she finished the last stem of the once full Lilac. Carefully, she set the jars in an open cabinet, as the delicate pieces awaited their fate tomorrow. Quickly, she grabbed the broom, and began to sweep any extra foliage that the lilacs decided to leave behind.

From the distance, Sakura could hear the front door creaking open. Nimble footsteps began to grow louder, as Sakura walked over towards the entrance.

"I hope that's not all she has you doing." Sasuke spoke, leaning by the doorway.

"Ah, Sasuke," She spoke, surprised by his appearance. "You startled me."

"How-come? Is it usually empty at this time?"

"Well, no one really comes after sundown, unless it's urgent."

"Well, I suppose this is urgent." He said as he crossed his arms.

Sakura's eyes widened, awaiting to hear the urgent matter the prince spoke of. She carefully angled the broom against the wall.

"I haven't stopped by in a couple days. I wanted to see how you were adjusting."

With his unanticipated, yet highly cordial words, Sakura felt her cheeks turn scarlet. The prince was always kind to her, but yet, she couldn't help but become quite bashful when he did.

"I suppose it has been a couple days," She mused, a smile on her face. "Attending royal matters I assumed?"

"I was with my mother. She just arrived from her travels."

Sakura quickly nodded, collecting herself, "Oh, the queen has arrived safely?"

"Mm," Sasuke said as he looked out the window. "Ever since my father's passing, my mother has taken a debt of responsibility. She travels for her duties far too much now."

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart grow heavy. Although still unfamiliar with the lenient kingdom, Sakura was told by Ino of the tragic passing of the once king. Fugaku Uchiha, died of an incurable disease, leaving the fate of the Kingdom to his wife, Mikoto.

Sakura nodded, trying her utmost to understand. She wanted to console him, to nurse the hurt he might feel speaking of his late father. But she remained poised, knowing she was in the presence of a nobleman, a prince, I'm sure she's elated to see you again."

"Hopefully you may meet her soon," Sasuke said, giving her a kind smile. "I'm sure prying eyes have spoken of you already."

Sakura felt a wave of nervousness rush over her body. Keeping her polished demeanor in front of a prince is meaningless, when he speaks like an old friend.

For being such an impoverished woman living in fear, to having an opportunity to meet the significant ruler of Ignis- was truly something abnormal. The past three weeks had surely been a whirlwind of unimaginable affairs that Sakura Haruno would have never thought possible.

"It'd be an honor," Sakura quietly expressed.

Sasuke smiled at her answer, and proceeded to take a glimpse of what was behind her. The back door was open, and letting off a blooming, sweet scent.

"What were you working on?" Sasuke asked, as he inhaled the appealing fragrance.

"We gathered bundles of lilacs, and are prepping them for tomorrow's mixtures. It's a bit of an overwhelming scent isn't it?" Sakura asked, followed by a subtle chuckle.

"Mm," He agreed. "Well then, how is Tsunade treating you?"

Sakura tapped a finger on her chin, reflecting on Tsunade's tough exterior.

"She's firm about how things are done, and raises her voice at the smallest inconveniences," Sakura voiced, "but I truly believe she wants me to thrive here."

"She can be callous, vulgar even, and suspiciously prospers at card games," Sasuke agreed. "But she means plenty good."

"Mm." Sakura smiled, "Tsunade has asked me to travel north and gather as much as perilla roots as I can. I'll be departing tomorrow morning."

Sasuke huffed, as an unpleasant look now framed his face, "So she has you doing all the mule work?"

"I don't mind, truly," Sakura insisted, waving her hands in protest.

"You're going alone?" The perplexed prince asked, crossing his arms a bit tighter now.

"Well, yes, Tsunade said it should be no trouble."

Sasuke looked at the woman with stern eyes, knowing that any perilous scenario could be afoot on her journey. Knowing the ghoulish prince of Terra, Sakura was undoubtedly being hounded by his army of barbarous men. Who knew, he thought, what the hordes of Terra would do to her.

Sasuke became still, and remained quiet, as he tried to find the right wording.

"I'll go with you."

Sakura, astounded by his abrupt words, felt the pit of her nerves heighten. Clearly she was hesitant with the idea.

"S-Sasuke, you mustn't do such a thing. You are far too occupied with your duties." She countered, a clear worry in her voice.

"I had nothing planned tomorrow but to overlook the knights in training. It's something I can easily leave off to an aide."

Sakura felt her skin grow hot as her cheeks flushed red. It was never her intention to have the prince assure her protection. She knew how active he was with his duties, and how direly he was needed around the royal grounds.

Sakura swallowed her agitation, "You couldn't possibly-"

"It's far too dangerous for a lady of your stature to travel alone. Perilla plants are only found north of Ignis, which is about a half days length of travel."

Without any words to respond to his, Sakura stood quiet, averting her jades from his form. To her, it would be the utmost delight to have him in her travels. And yet, at the same time, she didn't want to seem so helpless as she seemed.

"I'll alert my court." He announced.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Sakura," he spoke, "This is with no means to frighten you, but if you escaped Terra under such circumstances, I can only assume that Sasori has a flock of men looking for you. Do you understand?"

Sakura stood still, for yet another reason. That dreadful thought has always lingered in the back of her head. To be in such a content state, under a fair rule, apprenticing in a fanciful apothecary, truly left her delusional.

What she did was wrong, simply unlawful. Some might call her a traitor to the crown of Terra, and some might even call for her death. Escaping her kingdom of birth, regardless of how unethical it stood, was still a crime under their rule.

She knew she couldn't escape the inevitability of her past.

"I understand."

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the glass-stained windows, and into the study room of Ignis' castle. Marbles floors and rich-wood bookshelves converted the walls, drowning the room in timeless literature and research. Hundreds of books filled the shelves, and upscale portarits furnished the ornate room.

A spitting image of Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, delicately turned the page on the antique book he had picked up earlier. He'd spend hours in the study, and would sit in the same quilted chair that was stationed by the vast windows. He enjoyed spending time in the study, as it was once a favorite sanctuary of his fathers.

A slight knock was heard on the broad door.

"Itachi, are you in?" Mikoto, reigning queen of Ignis, asked softly. Lightly, she opened the door. Itachi quickly closed the book he held, and stood to meet his mother.

Mikoto Uchiha was a timeless beauty. Her superbly-done hair was a warm shade of brown, along with the color of her deep-set eyes. An olive gown, made of only the finest silk, perfectly fit her form. Lavish lace and gems were carefully adorned along the classic gown that was carefully crafted.

"Forgive me mother, I've been absent in my thoughts." Itachi apologized, as his mother now stood across from him.

Mikoto smiled gently at her son, "What bothers you, my son?"

"I wish to not add any burdens onto your own," He responded in a wary tone.

"I am a mother first, then I am a queen," Mikoto stated, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now what is it?"

Itachi gave in to his mothers reassuring words, and let out a quick sigh. As he felt the heavy pressure on his chest, he let himself sit onto the chair. His dark eyes looked at the book that he clutched within his hands.

"It's been a year without father."

"That is has," Mikoto responded. It wasn't just difficult for her children, but it was equitably difficult for her as well. Her accession as the reigning sovereign did not come kindly. A myriad of tasks were left, and a sea of people awaited her guidance.

But as difficult as it seemed, she never saw it as a burden, but as an honor she could carry, for the legacy of her husband.

"Although I miss him dearly, I still see him all the time." Mikoto assured.

Itachi's eyes looked up from his book, and up towards the gentle eyes of his mother:

"In you and your brother."

A small smile found itself on Itachi's lips as her consoling words gave him a sense of comfort.

"You both have been doing such a exceptional job while I have been away on my duties. I've heard such great things."

"Is that so?" Itachi asked.

"Of course, and I would never expect less of the son of Fugaku Uchiha." Mikoto stated, a proud look daunted her face.

"Your father may be gone, but it is up to us to carry on his work."

"I'm aware," Itachi said. "And I'm trying with every ounce in my being to live up to his name."

"And you're doing just that." Mikoto praised.

"Thank you, mother."

Mikoto stood, and cupped a warm hand on his cheek. "Continue your studies, and we'll speak again in the morning. Goodnight, Itachi."

And with her parting words, she walked outside the study, and gently closed the door behind her, leaving her son in better spirits.

Itachi set his book down, as he turned his head to the window. He enjoyed observing the grounds in motion, but It was nightfall, and most of the keepers had hurried to their quarters. Only the guarding knight were usually left to roam at such hours.

Yet, in the smooth path that trailed along the castle's grounds, walked the youngest highness himself, Sasuke Uchiha. But what puzzled him the most was the fact that he was accompanied by an unfamiliar-looking woman. They closely walked side by side, almost as if they were aquatinted in some way.

Itachi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as he had never seen his brother so casual around a woman before. And not only that, but a woman with an unusual set of brightly-colored hair.

"Well, what's _this_?"

* * *

The sun began to steadily rise, bringing a warm glow to the tranquil city. A ray of sun peeked through the velvet drapery that was hung in Ino's chambers. The blonde-haired woman opened the frilly drapery, exposing the pleasant warmth.

"Is this Tsunade's ultimate test?" Ino asked the pink-haired woman, who sat in front of the vanity, brushing her long strands.

"I'm not sure, but she told me she had sent every apprentice up north to gather medicinals."

"Sounds like her," Ino lowly commented. "I don't know how you can deal with that woman."

"She isn't as callous as she may come off as. I think she might be starting to like me." Sakura said, giving an honest smile.

"Well, perhaps keep doing every bit of her commands and she will definitely keep you around." Ino said, as she walked behind Sakura.

"Should I braid your hair?" Ino asked.

"If that's not too much trouble."

Ino took the brush from Sakura's hand, and began to section the set of rose-colored hair that framed her face.

The past weeks had formed a amicable relationship between the two girls. While Sakura was getting her situation in order and staying at the Yamanaka quarter, Ino had began to take a liking to her. They'd wake and have tea together, and sometimes even roam around the grounds and enjoy the pleasant smells of the garden. Ino would even insist to braid Sakura's prized locks every morning.

During their time together, Sakura had learned about Ino and the noble ties her family had with the Uchihas. She was heir to the Yamanaka household, her father being a wealthy duke involved in law. But rather than quickly ascending her family's titles, she decided to firstly become a botanist, and serve the grounds of Ignis. One day, her time would be done serving the Prince and his family, and she would be to return to the Yamanaka household.

"Ah, it came out so much better than before," Ino mentioned, as she tightened the side braids she had created.

"Ino, you should have been the royal hairdresser," Sakura suggested, as she admired the romantic braid that swept around the frame of her face.

"Ah, don't be silly. I'm far too clever." Ino remarked, followed by a giggle. "Are you all set? The trek up north shouldn't take all day if you're going on horseback."

"Mm. I believe so." Sakura replied, followed by a stern nod.

"Does Prince Sasuke know you are leaving for the days duration? He might worry, you know." A sly smile lingered on Ino's face as she teased Sakura.

"Ah, well I meant to tell you," Sakura began, followed by a nervous swallow, "He'll be accompanying me."

Inos hands paused their doings, as she looked at Sakura through the vanity mirror.

"Is that true?" The blonde asked.

"Y-Yes." Sakura struggled to say.

The blonde continued to entwine the pink hair, as she shook her head. "I use to say it in a jokingly manner, but now I say it out of truth, the prince is very fond of you, and I'm not the first person to say that."

Sakura was aware of how much attention Sasuke had been giving her. Those quiet, cordial visits he would take to the apothecary, would never go unnoticed. There were guards, maids, and a various array of staff all over the royal grounds at any given hour. Simply known, there were eyes everywhere.

"Two weeks later, and you're still the talk amongst all of us here." Ino exclaimed.

Sakura uncomfortably shifted her body weight at Ino's genuine remark. In no way or form was she trying to gain any attention or recognition. And yet, she remained in what seemed like scrutiny.

"I believe he's just very kind." Sakura uttered lowly.

"Well then, we both have two very different definitions of kind." The blonde chimed.

A stern knock was coming from the large, wooden door. Ino huffed, and quickly wrapped a red ribbon around the ends of the intricate braid. She briskly walked over to the door, and put her ear to the polished wood.

"Who is it?"

"I'm here to escort Sakura Haruno to the front gates, Lady Yamanaka."

"Is that you, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, as she felt her cheeks grow warmth.

"Yes, my lady." A voice called.

"S-She'll be out in a minute." The blonde stuttered.

Sakura noticed a now flustered Ino, "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" Ino called, as she began to grab Sakura's empty satchel. Quickly, she placed it across Sakura's shoulders. Since it was estimated to only be a days travel, she packed only essential items.

"You'll he going now." Ino said, tightening the bow on Sakura's hair. "Be cautious."

"Mm." Sakura nodded.

Ino opened the door to her chambers, unveiling a tall, dark-haired man with his hair in a ponytail. Just like Ino, he look flustered as well.

"Good morning, Lady Yamanaka." He spoke.

Sakura had many questions in regards to the strange reactions, but she decided it would be best to ask them upon her return.

* * *

The walk to the Castle's gates was brisk, as the staff quarters we're located fairly near from the gates. From afar, Sakura could see two stationed horses, and a small flock of armored men. As she came closer to the front, her eyes caught the form of the dark-haired man. He stood tall, daunting his regal dark attire, accompanied by a dark collared-cape.

"Good morning, Sakura." His velvet-like voice said.

"Sasuke," Sakura spoke, swallowing any hesitation. "Good morning."

He tightened the gold chain that clasped his cape together, "Are you all ready to leave?"

"Ah, yes." She responded, nodding fiercely.

"If we head off now, we should be able to return before sunset." He noted, glancing towards the gates.

"I hope you don't mind me joining," A familiar voice was heard from behind Sakura. Quickly, she turned her head.

The prince's aide, Naruto Uzumaki, came up and stood boastfully by Sasuke's side.

"You didn't think you'd get Sasuke all to yourself now did you?" Naruto asked, a toothy grin on his face.

"T..That was never my intention." Sakura quickly explained, pink spread amongst her cheeks.

Sasuke proceeded to walk towards the white stallion, and grabbed the leather reins. His left foot latched onto the stirrup, then pulled his body upwards and onto the giant creature. Quickly, Naruto followed his lead, and just as quickly mounted his own horse.

"I'm unable to leave the Kingdom's gates without an aide, so Naruto will be joining us." Sasuke said, petting the horses's fine mane.

"Your highness," The woman replied lowly, with an understanding nod to her now prince, "But of course."

With an amusing smile, he extended his hand once again. And just like before, she graciously accepted.

She was pulled up carefully, and brought towards the front of the horse once again. She couldn't help but feel _bashful_, as she felt the warmth that was Sasuke behind her. Sasuke's arms slid past her waist, and grabbed the horse's reigns once again.

A slight chill was sent down her spine, as she felt a hot breath whisper in her ear.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, _remember_?"

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
